Die schönsten Jahre
thumb|left|300px|GoogleHallo, ich werde hier demnächst mit einer Story anfangen. Wie man am Titel erkennen kann wird es etwas schönes werden gefühlstechnisch. Ich widme diese Story einer Userin im Wiki die seit ich hier bin eigentlich immer nett und zuvorkommend ist. Ich habe eigentlich nie bekommen dass sie sich gestritten hätte oder jemanden "angemacht" hat. Und, sie ist für ihre jungen Jahre erstaunlich weit was Einfühlungsvermögen betrifft. Also Verri '''ich hoffe dir gefällt was ich schreibe, aber selbstverständlich ist auch jeder andere herzlich dazu eingeladen hier zu lesen und zu kommentieren. Der Matti :) '''Status: Beendet Ein sonniger Tag Sie war heute mal länger im Bett geblieben, immerhin war es Samstag und sie musste nicht arbeiten oder etwas besorgen. Aber jetzt war es Zeit aufzustehen. Beim Gang runter in die Küche wurde ihr wieder schmerzlich bewusst welchen Preis sie für ihre Karriere hatte zahlen müssen. Ihre Gelenke in beiden Beinen waren von schweren Arthrosen durchzogen und im rechten kam noch eine chronische Patellasehenentzündung hinzu. Sie hatte seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit Ballet gemacht und getanzt. Alles nur um ihren grossen Traum von der Bühne verwirklichen zu können. Sie hatte es dann auch wirklich geschafft, hatte Auftritte am Broadway, in Filmen, gab Konzerte aber irgendwann fingen die Probleme an, zuerst ein Ziepen hier oder ein Ziehen da aber mit Mitte 30 musste sie sich dann eingestehen dass sie nicht mehr das Spiel mitmachen konnte wie früher. Sie trat von der grossen Bühne ab und ging in die zweite Reihe. Die grossen Auftritte überlies sie jetzt vermehrt den anderen, jüngeren Künstlerinnen. Es fiel ihr am Anfang schwer loszulassen, andere vorzulassen. Dann hatte er die tolle Idee gehabt sie soll doch ihr Wissen an andere weiter geben. Also machte sie Nägel mit Köpfen und eröffnete eine Schule für darstellende Künste. Die "Rachel Berry School for modern Art" wurde ein riesen Erfolg. Sie hatte innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen riesen Ruf, hatte gute Dozenten bekommen können und ihr Kurse waren voll. Die größte Ehre für sie war aber das Carmen ja gesagt hatte jedes Jahr einen 4 wöchigen Gastkurs zu geben. Es machte ihr Spass Schüler zu unterichten und zu sehen wie andere ihre Ratschlägen folgten. Aber natürlich vermisste sie das Scheinwerferlicht etwas. Sie blickte in der Küche aus dem kleinen Fenster, die Sonne kam durch die Baumwipfel und es gab ein schönes Lichtspiel. Sie schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an und knipste den Herd an. Der Gedanke tote Küken zu essen brachte ihr immernoch die Galle hoch aber Finn liebte halt seine morgendlichen Eier mit Speck. Sie war da lieber für Pancakes mit Sirup. In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Hintertür, sie putze sich die Hände an der Schürze ab und ging zum Hinterausgang. Sie erkannte Johanna sofort und vor allem den kleinen Dan der sein gewinnendes Lachen aufgesetzt hatte. Sie öffnete die Tür und sofort fiel er ihr um den Hals. " Hallo Oma, wir haben gedacht wir besuchen dich mal heute morgen." Rachel gab ihrem Enkelsohn einen Kuß auf die Stirn. " Das ist aber schön, da freue ich mich aber." Sie setzte Dan wieder ab und umarmte Johanna und die beiden Frauen gaben sich einen Wangenkuss. " Sorry wenn wir so früh hier reinschneien Rachel, aber Dan hat einfach keine Ruhe gegeben." " Ist doch kein Problem Johanna, ich freue mich immer wenn ich euch sehe. Wie geht es euch 3? Wieso ist John nicht mitgekommen, ich hab meinen Jungen ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!?" " Ja dein Sohn muss mal wieder im Büro arbeiten, du weist doch, wenn die neue Saison beginnt ist er mehr bei der Arbeit als bei uns zuhause:" Dan zupfte Rachel am Morgenrock. " Du Oma, wo ist Opa?" " Oh der schläft noch aber wie währs wenn du gleich mal hochgehst und den Opa weckst, der muss nämlich aufstehen." " OH JAAAAAA." Der Kleine rannte durch das Wohnzimmer und bog um die Ecke, Augenblicke später hörte man seine Schritte auf der Holztreppe hallen. "Kommt doch rein und frühstückt mit uns." " Hmm ok, ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas fragen Rachel?!" " OK, schiess los?" " Könntet ihr auf Dan heute aufpassen? Ich weis es ist sehr kurzfristig aber ich habe einen Termin in Krankenhaus bekommen und will den wahr nehmen." Rachel blickte ihre Schwiegertochter mit grossen Augen an. " Ist....ist alles in Ordnung. Bist du krank?" " Nein, alles ok, ich möchte nur etwas abklären lassen und du weist doch das Emi, meine alte Schulfreundin im Krankenhaus hier Ärztin ist und so hab ich halt schnell den Termin bekommen." Johanna streichelte beruhigend Rachel über die Schultern bis diese sich merklich entspannte. In diesem Moment kam der kleine Dan wieder durchs Wohnszimmer gerannt und ein paar Schritte hinterher kam, noch etwas verschlafen wirkend, Finn in seinen Star Wars Morgenmantel." Hey Schatz, ich glaube wir haben Einbrecher im Haus, ich hab eben etwas bei uns im Schlafzimmer gehört und auf der Treppe war auch jemand." " Das war doch ich Opa." Dan schaute seinen Opa mit einem breiten Lachen an. " OH, wo kommst du den her Zwerg, bist du gelaufen?" " Nein, wir haben doch ein Auto und Mama ist gefahren." "Ach deswegen steht sie mit der Oma in der Tür und kommt nicht herein. Hallo Johanna:" Die beidne umarmten sich herzlich wobei es ein komisches Bild abgab wenn der fast 2 Köpfe grössere Finn die zierliche Johanna herzte. Die 4 setzten sich an den Frühstückstisch, für den Kleinen gab es natürlich seine heiß geliebten Pop Corns. Rachel und Johanna begnügten sich mit Kaffee, nur Finn aß seine Eier mit Speck. " Hey Johanna, was verschaft uns die Ehre am Samstag von dir und Dan?" " Och, ich wollte mal meine Lieblings Schwiegereltern wieder sehen und Dan seine Großeltern." " Johanna hat gefragt ob wir heute auf den jungen Mann hier aufpassen können, sie hat etwas in der Stadt zu tun." Die beiden Frauen warfen sie wissende Blicke zu. " Hey cool, dann kann ich dem Sportsfreund ja ein paar Tricks im Football zeigen oder ???" " Jaaaaaa Opa, du musst mir unbedingt diesen Trick zeigen von dem du erzählt hast." " Ok Boss geht klar." Beide lachten und aßen weiter. Als alle fertig waren half Dan brav beim Abräumen und dem Einräumen in die Spülmaschine. Johanna verabschiedete sich dann von ihrem Sohn sowie Rachel und Finn um zu ihrem Termin zu kommen. Sie beugte sich nochmal runter zu ihrem Sohn und sagte ihm eindringlich das er brav sein solle bis sie wieder zurück kommt. Dan nickte artig und gab seiner Mutter einen Kuß auf die Wange. Zum Abschied winkte er noch hinterher bis das Auto abfuhr. " So junger Mann, die Oma wird sich nun schnell anziehen und dann geht es raus ok?!" " Ja." Oben im Schlafzimmer standen Rachel und Finn gemeinsam vor dem grossen Spiegelschrank und zogen sich an. " Ist doch schön das der Kleine da ist oder?" " Oh ja Finn, ich freue mich echt. Wir sehen ihn echt zu selten." " Ach Schatz, mach dir keinen Kopf, Johanna und John haben halt viel zu tun. Ich meine er ist quasi der zweite Mann in dieser Agentur und Johanna muss ihre Kanzlei am Leben erhalten. Was hälst du davon wenn wir diesen Sommer mit den 3 gemeinsam in Urlaub fahren. Ich meine, ich höre nach diesem Schuljahr auf, soll sich ein anderer mit den Footballern und Basketballern rum ärgern, ich habe das lang genug gemacht. Und deine Schule läuft super." Rachel überlegte einen kurzen Moment. " Hmm du hast eigentlich Recht, Samanta und Lizzy können mich ruhig 2 oder 3 Wochen vertreten und Urlaub währe toll!" Finn lächelte seine Frau an die ihm unaufgefordert einen Kuß gab. " Wofür war der denn?" " Der ist dafür das du immer wieder so tolle Ideen hast Finn." " Ok, ich muss mir definitv mehr gute Ideen überlegen wenn es solch eine Belohnung gibt!" Er bekamm einen leichten Schlag in die Rippen und beide lachten sich an. " Komm, wir müssen los sonst wird der junge Mann ungeduldig und das wollen wir doch nicht." " Natürlich nicht Frau General!" Unten empfng Dan die beiden schon auf beiden Füßen springend. " Ich dachte schon ihr seit da oben eingeschlafen Opa, das hat ja ewig gedauert!" " Hey, nicht frech werden Junge sonst gibt es später keine Überraschung!" " Überraschung? Was für eine Überraschung Oma?" " Wenn ich es dir verraten würde währe es doch keine Überraschung mehr oder ?" Sie grinste und gab ihrem Enkel einen vorsichtigen Schubser in Richtung Tür. Als sie sie öffnete stand da..........Quinn. " Oh, hi ich wollte gerade klopfen." " Tante Quinn!!!!" Dan sprang seiner Tante direkt in die Arme und drückte sie ganz fest. Jetzt kamen auch Finn und Rachel um ihre Tochter zu begrüßen. " Hallo Schatz, was machst du den hier ? Ich dachte du bist an der Westküste und studierst?" Quinn schaute ihrer Mum direkt in die Augen und sie verstand sofort. Sie nahm Dan an die Hand und ging mit ihm in die Wohnung hinein. "Hör mal Liebling, Oma und Opa müssen dringend etwas mit Tante Quinn bestpechen, sorry wir gehen später in die Stadt. Gehst du hoch ein wenig spielen?" Dan schaute etwas enttäuscht und traurig aber akzeptierte dann mit gesenktem Kopf die Aufforderung und ging in den ersten Stock. Die Drei begaben sich in die Wohnküche und setzten sich an den grossen Tisch. Rachel nahm sich den Stuhl und rückte rechts neben ihre Tochter. " So Schatz, jetzt erzähl mal was los ist. Warum bist du hier?" Finn kam dazu und stellte jedem eine Tasse heißen Kaffee hin. " Mum, Dad ich habe das Studium hingeschmissen!" Rachel´s Augen wurden groß. " Und warum, ich meine du hättest doch nur noch ein Jahr gehabt oder?" " Mum, ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen mein ganzes Leben als Molekularbiologin zu arbeiten." " Aber du hast dir dieses Studium damals expliziet ausgesucht, ich meine hattest du in den letzten 4 Jahren keine Anzeichen dafür?" " Ich versteh dich Dad und ja du hast Recht, ich hatte schon viel früher das Gefühl das ich nicht mein Leben so leben will. Aber ich wollte euch nicht enttäuschen. Ihr wart damals so stolz als ich nach San Fransico gegangen bin." Finn legte seiner Tochter die Hand auf die Schulter. " Schatz, wir sind immer stolz auf unsere Kinder, auf dich und deinen Bruder. Egal was ihr macht, deine Mutter und ich werden immer hinter euch stehen solange ihr selber wisst was ihr wollt!" " Ja Spatz, also dann lass uns mal überlegen was wir als nächstes machen? Hast du eine Idee was du anstatt dessen studieren willst?" Quinn nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse dann sagte sie recht gleichgültig: " Ich werde gar nix studieren!" Finn und Rachel schauten sich an. " Was soll das bedeuten? Ich meine was willst du machen?" " Dad, ich möchte auch auf die Bühne, so wie Mum!" Rachel hätte fast sich an ihrem Kaffee verschluckt. " Bitte???! D willst auf die Bühne und singen und tanzen?" " Ja, das möchte ich." " Quinn, sei mir nicht böse aber du bist 26 Jahre, das ist eigentlich zu spät um noch eine Karriere im Showbizz zu starten. Glaub mir ich weis von was ich rede." " Ja Mum, du hast warscheinlich Recht aber ich möchte es probieren, irgendwie hat das die ganzen Jahre in mir geschlummert, drüben in San Fransisco hab ich zum Schluss auch im Theater gespielt und in einer Bar gesungen!" " Was hast du? Wir dachten du arbeitest am Wochenende in diesem Supermarkt oder hat das Geld nicht gerreicht? Dann hättest du doch etwas sagen können, wir hätten dir geholfen." " Nein Dad, das weis ich doch, das war nicht der Grund. Im Supermarkt habe ich vor einem Jahr gekündigt. Und in die Bar bin ich durch Nick gekommen. Er hat dort Piano gespielt." " Wer ist Nick?" Auf Quinn´s Gesicht zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. " Nick, ist ähmm ein Mann..." " Das es kein Hund ist habe ich mir fast gedacht." Finn lachte dabei und musste deswegen einen Schlag in die Rippen von Tochter und Frau ertragen. " Ich habe ihn wie gesagt vor fast einem Jahr getroffen. Er studiert Musik und war ein Jahrgang über mir. Wir haben uns ab und an in der Mensa getroffen." " Quinn, bevor wir weiter reden, ich hoffe du machst das nicht nur wegen ihm?!" " Nein Mum, ganz sicher nicht." " Gut, dann können wir jetzt weiter machen. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" " Ich hatte gehofft das ihr mir helfen könntet einen Platz in einer guten Schule zu bekommen. Ich möchte es wirklich probieren!" Finn und Rachel schauten sich an. " Ok, wenn du das wirklich willst dann kann ich mal rumhören. Ich hab noch ein paar gute Kontakte von früher." " Danke Mum, ich wusste das ihr mich nicht im Stich lasst." " Ok, aber wo willst du bis dahin wohnen? Ich meine das Schuljahr, wenn du einen Platz bekommst, fängt erst in 3 Monaten an." " Hmm, ich dachte ich könnte in mein altes Zimmer oben unter dem Dach Dad?!" Keine 10 Minuten später begann Quinn bereits ihre Sachen ins Haus zu bringen. Sie hatte alles was sie brauchte bereits im Auto dabei. Rachel und Finn bebachteten ihre Tochter mit aufmerksamem Blick. " Hättest du dir träumen lassen das Quinn nochmal hier einzieht?" " Nein, sie war eigentlich immer so selbständig und hatte klare Vorstellungen von ihrem Leben. Das hat sie definitv von ihrer hübschen Mum geerbt. " " Lügner". Rachel boxte Finn seitlich in die Rippen. " Sie hat genauso deinen Sinn für Gerechtigkeit geerbt." " Ok, ok, einigen wir uns darauf das sie uns gut gelungen ist." Beide mussten bei dem Satz lachen. Da mit dem Tag so nicht mehr viel anzufangen war einigte man sich darauf ihn im Garten zu verbringen. Finn holte den grossen Grill heraus und Rachel sowie Quinn betätigten sich in der Küche bei Salaten und Dips. Dan verwandelte den Rasen im Garten in ein kleines Footballfeld. Sein Opa warf ihm immer wieder den Ball zu und er schmiss sich herzzerreisend auf dem Boden und verbuchte einen Touchdown nach dem anderen. Endlich brachten Quinn und Rachel die Schüsseln mit Salat und Dips. Auf einer Platte, schön seperat mit Küchenpapier abgedeckt lagen die Steaks für Finn und Dan. Quinn war wie ihre Mutter strenge Vegetarien was Finn früher fast zur Verzweiflung getrieben hatte. Erst als sein Sohn auf die Welt kam war endlich ein zweiter Fleischesser in der Familie und dies hatte John allem Anschein nach auf seinen Sohn übertrieben. Dan schaute faziniert dabei zu wie Finn auf die eine Seite die Gemüsesteaks und Maiskolben und auf der anderen Seite die Steaks auflegte. Er musste sogar zwei getrennte Zangen benutzen weil sonst sofort wieder die Diskussion angefangen hätte was das tote Tier an dem reinen Gemüse zu suchen hätte. Quinn und Rachel legten sich in der Zwischenzeit mit jeweils einem Ipanema in die Liegestühle und genossen die schöne Sonne. Als Finn die beiden so sah wusste er das sein Leben richtig verlaufen war. Er würde es genauso noch einmal leben wollen und nicht anderst. Die schöne Runde wurde auf einmal gestört denn John stand auf einmal im Garten, was vor allem bei Dan für eine grosse Überraschung sorgte. "DAD." Er sprang seinem Vater quasi in die Arme. Rachel und Quinn erhoben sich und Finn kam zu ihnen rüber. " Hallo Brüderchen. Na das ist ja ein Familientreffen hier heute:" Sie gab John einen Kuss auf die Wange und lies ihn dann von Rachel umarmen. " Danke grosse Schwester, ich freue mich auch euch alle wieder zu sehen aber vielmehr frage ich mich ob ihr wisst wo Johanna ist?" Alle schauten sich ein wenig irritiert an. " Wie du weist nicht wo Johanna ist?" Rachel´s Gesicht muss Bände gesprochen haben denn John begann sofort zu erklären. " Naja, heute morgen war nur eine Nachricht auf dem Küchentisch. Hallo Schatz, bin mit dem Kleinen zu meinen Eltern gefahren. Muss was erledigen. In der Küche steht Frühstück, hab dich lieb.. Mehr war da nicht also habe ich mir im Büro einen Tag frei genommen und bin hergefahren. Also bei euch ist sie auch nicht ?!" " Naja sie war vorhin da ist dann aber zu Emi ins Krankenhaus, es ist aber nichts schlimmes hat sie gesagt. John legte die Stirn in Falten. " Ah warum kann sie sowas nicht mit mir besprechen. Ich warte hier bei euch auf sie wenn es Recht ist Mum?!" " Na klar, wenn ich mal meine beide Babys hier habe lasse ich sie nicht so leicht wieder weg. Setzt dich und ess doch was mit." John nahm Platz und alle genossen das kleine Grillfest im Garten. Dan spielte mit seinem Dad wie wild fangen und Quinn musste dabei Schiedsrichter spielen. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen. John jagte mal wieder hinter seinem Sohn her als die Gartentür geöffnet wurde. Dan sah seine Mutter zuerst wie sie so da stand. Aber auch die anderen bemerkten Johann alsbald. John nahm seine Frau in den Arm und begrüsste sie. " Hey Schatz, wie gehts dir ? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." Johanna war merklich überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. " Danke aber was machst du hier John, ich dacht du müsstest arbeiten?!" " Hey, die kommen im Büro auch durchaus einen Tag ohne mich aus. Ich meine bei den vielen Überstunden die ich habe. Aber zurück zu dir. Mum hat gesagt du bist zu Emi in die Klinik? Stimmt etwas nicht? " Johanna zögerte merklich mit ihrer Antwort, ihre Zähne bearbeiteten die Unterlippe wie eine Mahlwerkzeug. " Sprich doch bitte mit mir Schatz, wenn irgend etwas ist schaffen wir das zusammen." Sie atmete tief durch bevor sie zu anworten begann. " Du weist doch das ich mich so schlapp in letzter Zeit gefühlt habe, naja und auch dieses Schmerzen die ich immer wieder hatte liesen mir keine Ruhe. Also bin ich zu Emi und die hat mich untersucht." " Und...........? Bitte lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." " Naja, sie meinte bis auf meine Eisenwerte sei alles gut. Gutes Herz, gute Lungengeräusche, top Bluwerte. Nur sollte ich in nächster Zeit auf rohes Fleisch und Fisch verzichten." " Ok, wow das ist doch gut oder. Ich meine das bekommst du doch hin." " Ich denke schon nur, hmm ich glaube du musst demnächst dein altes Büro ausräumen und neu streichen!" " Hääää wie wo was??? Ich versteh gerade nur noch Bahnhof. Was soll das bedeuten?" Die Ratlosikgkeit auf John´s Gesicht sprach Bände. Vor allem als Johanna anfing zu lächeln und auch auch die anderen zu begreifen schienen. " Soll das heißen das du..........?" " Ja Rachel, ich bin schwanger, und es werden Zwillinge!" Rachel fiel ihrer Schwiegertochter um den Hals und beglückwünschte sie. Auch Finn und Quinn taten dies. Nur John stand immer noch mit dem gleichen Gesichtsausdruck da. Johanna bemerkte es und ging auf ihn zu. " W...was ist? Freust du dich etwa nicht?" Diesmal war es John der auf der Lippe kaute. " Naja, ich meine, wir haben zwei grosse Kampangen diesen Sommer und Herbst und ich hab ja noch das Lemming Projekt......." Johannas Schultern fielen nach unten und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Finn richtete sich auf und war kurz davor seinen Sohn am Kragen zu packen. " Soll das alos heißen John das du die Kinder nicht willst?!" Die Tränen liefen jetzt die Wangen herunter und Johannas Stimme wurde lauter. John hob die Hände. " Schatz, ich habe nur gerade daran gedacht, wie währe es wenn wir die Garage ausbauen und dort oben ein Büro reinmachen? Ich meine dann kannst du mit mir von zuhause aus arbeiten. " Sein Grinsen war riesig. " Glaubst du ehrlich ich würde diesen Job so wichtig nehmen. Entweder die lassen mich von zuhause aus arbeiten oder sie können sich einen neuen Art Direktor suchen. Hey ich werde Papa, das ist doch genial." Er nahm seine Frau in die Arme und gab ihr einen langen Kuß. " Johanna, ich würde dich und die anderen Kinder die du noch mit mir zusammen bekommen wirst für nichts auf der Welt eintauschen:" In ihrem Gesicht war die Erleichterung zu sehen. " Oh Mann , da habe ich mir aber Sorgen gemacht. " " Und ich erst Schatz! Tu das bitte nie wieder!" Die beiden hielten sich in den Armen und beiden liefen Tränen herunter. " Na Brüderchen, das gefällt mir doch mal. Ich werde noch mal Tante." Quinn konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihrem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Rücken zu geben. John drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um. " Mum, Dad ich hoffe es ist ok für euch wenn Dan jetzt öfters mal übers Wochenende zu euch kommt ?" Rachel und Finn schauten sich kurz an um dann gemeinsam zu antworten:" Hey John, wir freuen uns jedes mal wenn der kleine Rabauke kommt und ausserdem ist ja noch seine Tante da!" " Super, denn ich werde in den nächsten Monaten jede freie Minute mit dem Renovieren und Ausbauen der Garage verbringen. Dad, eventuell könnte ich da deine Hilfe gebrauchen?" " Sohn, ist doch kein Problem. Ich helfe euch gerne." Die kleine Familei saß noch den ganzen Abend entspannt im Garten und genossen die Zeit. Als John, Johanna und Dan dann wieder abgefahren waren ging auch Quinn in ihr Zimmer und lies Finn und Rachel allein zurück. Die beiden saßen mit einem Glas Wein auf ihrer Veranda und schauten den Sternenhimmel an. " Finn, hast du irgendetwas in deinem Leben vermisst?" " Wie meinst du das Schatz?" " Ich meine, fühlst du so als ob du etwas verpasst hättest. Ich meine wir sind seit über 35 Jahren zusammen. Bist du immer noch glücklich?" " Finn schaute seine Frau direkt ins Gesicht. " Rachel Hudson, als ich dich damals das erste Mal auf dem Flur der Mc Kinley gesehen hatte war klar das du die Frau bist die mich glücklich macht, nur wusste ich es damals noch nicht. Aber ja, ich bin immer noch glücklich mit dir. Wir haben bestimmt auch mehr als genug um unsere Liebe gekämpft. Wenn ich dich nur an Jesse, Quinn und New York erinnern darf:" " Ja, ich weis die Sache mit Brody damals......." " Pschtt, ist vorbei und vergessen. Und ausserdem war ich auch noch mal mit Quinn zusammen also Schwamm drüber.:" Rachel konnte nicht anderst als ihn küssen. " Danke:" " Für was bedankst du dich?" " Dafür das du es mit mir so lange ausgehalten hast, ich meine wir hatten so ein tolles Leben. Ich am Broadway du als Lehrer." " Ach du glaubst nur weil wir beide nicht mehr in der ersten Reihe stehen ist das Leben vorbei?" " Nein so meine ich das nicht Finn, aber wir sind nicht mehr diese junge Menschen mit einem haufen Träume im Kopf." " Also ich habe noch verdammt viele Träume. Unter anderem meine Enkelkinder noch lange um mich herum zu haben. Oder mit meiner Frau noch viel Zeit zu verbringen. Denn die schönsten Jahre kommen noch!" E N D E So jetzt ist diese kleine Story auch fertig. Ich weis es war nichts besonderes aber ich hoffe es hat trozdem ein wenig gefallen. Ansonsten sage ich " Bis zum nächsten Mal in diesem Theater!" Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Slash